Leverage
by Hawkeye0165
Summary: The Flame Alchemist and his loyally fierce subordinate are both being used against one another to ensure their loyalty to the military. a RoyRiza oneshot, manga centered.


_**A/N: 8/13/07:**__ Hey again! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my other fics, but this idea has been brewing in my head for a few days now and I just had to let it out. RoT update will either be tomorrow, or not for a week since I'm leaving for a sports camp. I haven't forgotten Too Late; I've just had writer's block with that one for awhile. But I'll get to it. Anyway, this is a oneshot, it will probably have a companion fic about Ed and Winry! I don't have time to double check it all right now since I'm about to leave for dinner, so I'll just post it and do corrections later. Enjoy! Please read and review if you liked it!!_

**Leverage**

It had been a long, arduous day. Roy Mustang sighed and ruffled his hair as he took the last few steps to his car, the black finish shining under the dim streetlight. He had stayed at work much later than usual, finishing up overdue paperwork at his desk. He had spent a good portion of the afternoon staring absent mindedly around the empty room, lost in thought, without anyone to fiercely urge he complete his work in time. Therefore, it was necessary to stay after hours to finish said work. Well, that wasn't the entire truth.

Normally Roy couldn't have even been physically forced to stay late at his job, he would rather come in early the next morning than give up his evening, but there was another reason that was nagging at his unconscious.

It would be worth it all if he could see _her_, if only for a moment.

As much as he missed his vivacious and brilliant first lieutenant, while he was at work he had to avoid her at all costs. Which wasn't completely difficult since she had recently been removed from his command and instead given a higher ranking job as the Fuhrer's assistant. But it was still hard on him to pass her and share nothing more than a knowing glance before hurrying briskly down the hallway. Not only had she been his most loyal subordinate, the only person he could completely depend on, entrust his life to, she had also been his closest friend. No, friend wasn't even a word for the relationship they shared. She had been watching his back for as long as he could remember, always ready and willing to risk her life for his without a second thought. And he felt the exact way about her. Not as a colonel protecting his underling; he had never considered her as inferior. Not as lovers; he had never felt for her the cheap infatuation he assumed with most women. No, what they shared was much deeper than that. It was a mutual bond, a mutual attraction and understanding that ran deep in their intertwining roots. Words couldn't describe how much he cared for her, how much she meant to him; love was only a silly phrase used to define a relationship, the four letters not able to confine his sentiments.

But things were different now.

While she was under the Fuhrer's watchful eye he was completely powerless, and he knew the Fuhrer would use that to his utmost advantage. Roy couldn't show his weakness for her, not in a place where so many enemies would be watching.

Still, he relished any chance to see her, ensure that she was not harmed nor in any danger. Which was why he had remained in his office until well past his usual exiting time, knowing very well that Riza Hawkeye always stayed late at work, regardless of whoever her superior happened to be. He had sat at his desk, shuffling papers around, not really accomplishing much since he found it necessary to check the clock every few minutes alternately with peeking out the window to make sure she had not already departed.

But he really did stay late to catch up on work. Really.

The fiery dying sun had given way to a bright rising moon, and when the street lights quietly flickered on and the building was nearing empty, he decided to call it quits. He had yet to see her exit the headquarters, and was confident that he would be able to find a moment, however brief, alone with her.

As he shuffled down the deserted hallway towards the Fuhrer's main office, he could still see a light under the door which was a good sign; she was still there.

But as he got closer he could hear a man's deep gravelly voice, signifying that the Fuhrer was also still there. Cursing silently, Roy continued on past the door towards the exit. He would have to catch her another time.

Which is what led him sighing to his car, mind elsewhere.

As he reached into his pocket for the keys, Roy swore. His mind had been otherwise occupied and he had left them sitting on his desk.

The night air was already crisp and chilly, so with a brisk tug on his jacket, he turned around and reentered the darkening building in search for the lost items.

His footsteps echoed eerily on the tile floor, shadow looming menacingly in the dim hallway lighting used at night. He hadn't even realized to lock his office in his eagerness to find Riza. The colonel chided himself mentally for his previous inattention.

The doorknob turned easily as the door creaked open, admitting Roy into the room. At least he had remembered to shut the light off.

He realized immediately that something wasn't right. There was a feeling of restlessness and tension in the air, confusing him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he called out in a deep voice, "Is someone there?"

Slipping his hand into his pocket, he hastily donned one of his alchemy gloves, already feeling slightly better. Before he could raise his hand in a striking position, ready to snap at a moment's notice, a chillingly familiar voice rang out, "Relax, Colonel, it's just me."

Roy turned on the light near the doorway and stared somewhat shocked at the Fuhrer sitting arrogantly behind his desk.

"Please Colonel Mustang, don't be alarmed; come have a seat."

He could only comply, and sat down in bewilderment. The Fuhrer only smiled politely, a smile that didn't quite extend to his eyes.

The alchemist's mind raced at the possibilities for the leader of the military intruding in his office after hours. Did this have something to do with Hawkeye?

"Excuse me sir, but what exactly are you doing in here?"

The Fuhrer acknowledged his question. "Just think of this as a friendly reminder of your… position."

Mustang paled. It did have something to do with Riza.

"Now now Colonel, no need to look so upset." His eye twinkled as though he believed otherwise. "This is a casual visit. I just wanted to ensure that your loyalty remains with the military." He paused. "Only with the military. It wouldn't do to have a high ranking official such as yourself opposed to his government, would it?"

He continued on, ignoring Roy's still somewhat shocked appearance.

"While the position you are in may not be comfortable, it is a necessary one. I don't know what you would do if some unfortunate _accident_" He emphasized, "were to befall your lieutenant."

Roy's eyes widened angrily and he opened his mouth to retort, but the president silenced him with a sweeping of his hand.

"But then again, she was _only_ your subordinate, correct? Just a colleague? I suppose it wouldn't matter much to you if something were to happen…" He trailed off thoughtfully.

"If…. If you harm her…" Roy sputtered, composure and dignity rapidly vanishing with each word.

The Fuhrer's eye narrowed, but then he broke out into an almost sinister grin.

"Good…. Good. That's what I like to hear. Then I'm assuming I won't receive much opposition from you in the near future?"

He took Mustang's hostile silence as affirmation.

"Excellent."

He stood up abruptly, and with one fluid motion crossed the room to the door. Before completely exiting he turned around for a parting message.

"She really is quite the determined worker." He mused, seemingly gaining satisfaction from the perturbed look on Roy's face. Roy only ground his teeth in response, refusing to answer.

"Just remember…. Your actions no longer affect only you."

And with that final warning, the Fuhrer was gone, leaving the Colonel alone in his office to seethe at the unfair advantages placed over him. Directly attacking him was one thing… but controlling him through a hostage situation was something completely different. As much as Roy tried to hide it, as much as he always tried to remain professional and indifferent in the company of the higher ups, anyone that could use his relationships against him, he had obviously failed. The Fuhrer had so plainly seen the connection between him and his subordinate and used her as a bargaining chip.

Roy simmered in his fury over the helplessness of the situation for a few moments before taking several deep breaths, snatching his keys from the desk, and leaving the room.

He made sure to lock the door this time.

Muttering incoherently under his breath, he resumed the delayed departure to his car. But when he got there, much to his surprise, there was a figure leaning against the side of it. Under the dim street light the figure was only a dark shadow, but Roy already knew who it was.

It was _her_.

"Hawkeye". He said with pleased astonishment.

"Hello, sir." She attempted to smile, but could only manage a faint grimace.

"What are you doing he-" He quickly remembered his previous conversation with the Fuhrer and switched tactics. "You shouldn't be here." He looked up at the empty military building as if expecting to see eyes staring out at them, judging.

"I know sir, it's just…." She sighed, obviously somewhat distressed. "I wanted to check on you."

He nodded, knowing the feeling all too well.

She had apparently been waiting for him while he was waiting for her.

The two stood for a moment in silence. Not an awkward silence nor a comfortable silence, a silence of understanding, acceptance. They stared at each other as if communicating wordlessly, sharing their pain and despise of the current situation. As much as Riza was being used as a hostage against Roy, he knew that she must also be in similar circumstances and he was probably being used against her as well. They were both just pawns in a power struggle of which they didn't even know the full details or extent. If they didn't comply then the other would be destroyed or killed and they both were not willing to make that sacrifice.

Their skeletons had been entirely exposed, thrown unwillingly out of the closet by their enemies and would be used against them however possible.

Riza found her voice as she stared into the eyes of the man she had vowed to protect at all costs.

"I better go then."

She turned away with less than her usual air of pride and formality, breaking eye contact.

"Wait." He caught her thin wrist, the slight contact enough to make him shiver and immediately give up his resolve. "At least let me give you a ride. For old times sake."

She hesitated, but accepted. "Alright."

They climbed into the military-issued vehicle; Roy in the driver's seat for once and Riza sitting slightly uncomfortably in the passenger's seat.

The ride to her house was quiet but somewhat bumpy; Roy had never been as good of a driver as his former lieutenant.

He pulled up to the curb in front of her homey residence, parking the car and turning off the engine. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door quickly and without fumbling, but paused before climbing out onto the pavement.

"Would… would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" The expression in her eyes was doubtful, the invitation foreign to her.

The doubt changed to surprise when he gallantly nodded, "Of course."

The pair entered her apartment and were warmly received by a happy and barking Black Hayate. Riza broke into a genuine smile, the first Roy had seen on her face in a long time. She bent down to fondly pet the dog, scratching familiarly behind his ears.

"_Lucky dog"_. Roy couldn't help thinking.

Smile still on her face, she stood up and turned on the lights. Her apartment was neat and clean, but impersonal; bare walls and boxes still on the floor yet to be unpacked from her move to Central years before.

"Sorry for the mess." She apologized sincerely, "I don't have company often."

He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "You call this a mess? You should see my apartment."

She flashed him one of those rare but honest smiles as she made for the kitchen.

"I'll start the tea, please make yourself comfortable Colonel."

"Don't call me Colonel, _Riza._" He stressed. "We're not at work."

He grumbled a little under his breath, but stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"Fine then, _Sir_." She teased playfully, disappearing around the corner.

Although they each knew that they shouldn't be there together, that the longer they maintained any kind of a relationship in or out of work the more they were putting themselves in jeopardy, at that moment neither of them cared. They were together and they were alive, and that was enough. They had both been particularly stressed lately and didn't even want to think of their problems or fears right then, they only wanted to revel in the pleasure of each other's company.

Roy settled himself into her brown leather couch that looked like new, it was so rarely in use. He could get used to this. He loved seeing Riza Hawkeye unarmed; not referring to her weaponry, but her behavior. It was not often that she let her guard down, and not for just anyone. He knew he shouldn't stay, shouldn't have even offered to drive her home or enter her house, but some compelling force prevented his feet from moving, his mouth from saying no. It was just something about her.

He could hear her soft melodic humming coming from the kitchen and like a Siren's song; he had no choice but to follow it. She stood with her back to him, obliviously pouring steaming water into two white mugs. It was not often he saw her like that either, wearing civilian clothing instead of the standard military uniform. Her outfit was by no means scandalous or sexy, in fact it was probably something a grandmother would consider modest, but it suited her all the same. It was just tight enough to reveal that she did in fact have curves, but not tight enough to display them for anyone who stared.

The humming abruptly halted as she sensed his presence and turned around to give him a smile.

"The tea is ready."

He stepped forward to take his warm mug from her hands and suddenly the kitchen was too small and too big for the both of them, all at once. They weren't even touching, yet a strong chemistry existed between them, charging the surrounding air.

She broke the spell by brushing past him and sitting down at the small table.

"We can drink here." She said pointedly.

He sighed and followed suit, collapsing in the chair across from her.

They sipped their drinks silently, just relaxing. Finally, Roy spoke. "So… how have you been doing? Are you alright?"

She understood that he was referring to her recent placement under the Fuhrer's sharp eye, not just her health or in general.

"Yes… I'm managing." She said thoughtfully. "My actions are being watched very closely, but I haven't given him any reason to doubt my loyalty."

He nodded, sympathizing with her situation. "Me too."

"You know…" She paused. "We shouldn't be doing this."

He did know, but instead opted for playing dumb. "Doing what? Drinking tea? What, is that a crime against the military now?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know exactly what I mean. Us here, together. It's not a good idea. Anything giving the military or the Homunculi reason to suspect us of plotting against them should be avoided."

"So what if I don't care anymore?" He challenged, raising his eyebrow.

"You know that's not the truth, Roy." She called him out on his bluff.

He sighed and placed his hand over hers across the table. She looked startled, but didn't pull away.

He knew that he did care, he always would care. He didn't want to put her in any danger. But at the moment the only thing that filled his head was the warmth radiating off of her small calloused hand, the ease with which it fit under his own massive paw, like it was meant to be.

"Roy…" She said wearily, carefully trying to extricate her hand from under his. He held it firmly, sandwiching it with his other hand to prevent escape.

"Riza." He whispered her name gently.

Her face was unreadable as different emotions passed over it, scrunched up as if she was struggling with some internal battle. She let out a defeated sigh before letting her hand go limp in his and relaxing her tensed shoulders.

"Thank you." He murmured before bringing her hand in contact with his mouth and kissing it softly. She shivered pleasurably at the intimate gesture.

He stayed frozen like that, enjoying the texture of her fingers against his lips before standing up and pulling her close to him, hands still linked, tea forgotten. Wrapped in his arms, the woman seemed much less intimidating, but Roy knew better than that. If she wanted to, she could have a hole through his skull by now.

He kissed her sweet scented hair, relishing the moment. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, pressing them as close together as possible.

They were both hurting and suffering inside, but it almost seemed worth it to experience a moment like this one.

She tilted her head up so she could look at him, her fierce ruby eyes locking with his charcoal ones. And just like that, they were kissing, crossing the unspoken boundaries they had set so many years ago. Temptation had finally overcome pure willpower, but he was too much enjoying the feel of her rough forceful lips to care.

What they were doing was incredibly stupid, and they both knew it would probably have lasting consequences of the negative type. But at that moment, neither the brilliant and cunning flame alchemist nor his loyal and brave sharpshooter subordinate gave a damn.

_A/N: Again, please read and review if you liked it, I appreciate encouragement!!_


End file.
